


Thanks, Jack

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Creativity, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Jack is a sweetheart, Past and Future Fic, Texting, art woes, confidant Jack, got each other's backs, talks about racism, what's the point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Confidant, mentor, friend, brother/sister -- some text conversations between Jack and Lardo.





	Thanks, Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams/gifts).



> For Doorstep dreams who submitted this prompt: _Surprise confidant and mentor to Lardo: Jack. Lardo texts him that she needs a "boost". These are sessions where Jack puts on his captain voice but as a way to help Lardo out of her Creative Person apathy toward life when it creeps up on her... Everyone else thinks it's weird but that's just their friendship._
> 
> I made Jack a little softer than your prompt in this, and I also love their friendship. I just picture them having a different bond than Jack might have with Bitty, or Lardo might have with Shitty. They have this [quiet friendship](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/171204461579/providencefalconers-zimmermann-you-didnt-let) where they don't say much but they just really get one another. Jack can make jokes with Lardo he might not make with Shitty. Lardo can vent about Shitty's family. They text a lot, and support each other and give each other a kick in the pants when needed.

**Lardo** : You busy?

 **Jack** : Always.

 **Lardo** : Bwuahaha, jerk

 **Jack** : What’s up?

 **Lardo** : I’m at Kotter...

 **Jack** : And

 **Lardo** : I suck?

 **Lardo** : I suck.

 **Jack** : Get out.

 **Lardo** : SIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHH

 **Jack** : What are you working on?

 **Lardo** : Garbage

 **Jack** : Impossible

_image sent_

**Jack** : What am I looking at?

 **Lardo** : EXACTLY!

 **Jack** : No I mean what is it? The picture only half came through.

 **Lardo** : Oh. Well it’s one piece of my senior project. It’s an ao dai I made with fabric I got at Joanne’s and the fabric is made in Vietnam.

 **Jack** : Send the pic again. It never came through.

_image sent_

**Lardo** : Shitty says it’s great

 **Lardo** : But hoenestly I could show that dude anything and he’d be all supportive and shit.

 **Lardo** : Bwahahaha! HOEnestly.

 **Jack** : The nerve. Where does he get off?

 **Lardo** : STFU :D You know what I mean. I just

 **Lardo** : I just don’t know where this is going. Is it any good or just a big fucking cliche?

 **Jack** : Does it feel important to you?

 **Lardo** : I don’t know. Is anything important?

 **Jack** : Pie

 **Lardo** : LMFAO. You did not just write pie.

 **Jack** : Sex

 **Lardo** : DEAD

 **Jack** : Hockey

 **Lardo** : DAAAANG! Coming in @ third. HACKEY. ERB must be doing all the things right.

 **Jack:** :-))))

 **Jack** : It still says image failed. Just tell me more about it.

 **Lardo** : So, I’m embroidering all the racist shit my mom has had happened to her. Like in words not images.

 **Jack** : Okay…

 **Lardo** : And there will be more than one dress, right? One will showcase shit my mom’s gone through and the other all the microaggressions I’ve experienced and basically STILL go through. The kicker is the fabric is white with red and blue stars

 **Lardo** : So that it has this sort of patriotic vibe to the fabric print but clearly the fabric says Made in Vietnam, cause of course so much stuff is made there!

 **Lardo** : And then I’m thinking about bookbinding an album and having that fabric be the cover and putting pictures of my grandmother in there, but we’ll see how the two dresses go first…

 **Jack** : I have one comment.

 **Lardo** : Yes????

 **Jack** : And you think youre stuck HOW?

 **Lardo** : Thanks, Jack ❤

 **Jack:** :-)

 

**+++**

 

 **Lardo** : A Wong Kar-Wai double feature is playing at film archive. Wanna go?

 **Jack** : When?

 **Lardo** : Tonight at 7.

 **Jack** : What about Shits?

 **Lardo** : It’s just us two. he can never know about our secret love.

 **Jack** : Haha. Oops.

 **Lardo** : Yeah, gross. No thanks. Bitty has nothing to worry about, dude.

 **Lardo** : He had to go see his grandparents and I didn’t feel like dealing with that shit today.

 **Jack** : What’s playing?

 **Lardo** : Happy together and In the MOod for Love.

 **Jack** : So it’s a joyful feel good kind of night, eh?

 **Lardo** : Are you in or not? Otherwise, I can call Zandra from the gallery. No big.

 **Jack** : Lemme check with Bits.

 **Lardo** : Short leash there, huh, Jack?

 **Jack** : Haha.

 **Lardo** : Just kidding.

 **Jack** : He said I can go but I have to be back before nine.

 **Lardo** : BWUAHAHAHAHA!

 **Jack** : I’m kidding. He’s n ot even here. He’s doing something with Ford.

 **Lardo** : I’ve been thinking a lot about film lately

 **Jack** : yeah?

 **Lardo** : There was a show at the gallery and it was experimental shorts, mostly stuff in slo mo and b&w.

 **Jack** : Didn’t you shoot a short your frog year?

 **Lardo** : Oh god, you remember that? It was awful.

 **Jack** : It was your first film and you were a youngster.

 **Lardo** : Okay grandpa

 **Jack** : But it wasn’t terrible. It was good. Very Maya Duran.

 **Lardo** : Deren

 **Jack** : Yes her!

 **Lardo** : It was meh

 **Jack** : Well if you’re interested, you should explore it. Do you have access to equipment? 

**Jack** : I’ve been thinking about buying a camera.

 **Lardo** : JFC, you’re not going to buy a camera so I can putz around with a short.

 **Jack** : I’ll have uses for a video camera, Im sure of it.

 **Lardo** : Horndog

 **Jack** : I meant recording my parents and vacations but whatever, gutter brain.

 **Lardo** : No you didn’t.

 **Jack** : No I didn’t.

 **Lardo** : You might have the rest of the guys fooled with your saint act but not me. horndog.

 **Jack** : Haha.

 **Jack** : Well just promise you’ll think about it. Seriously

 **Lardo** : Only if you promise not to cry during the tree scene at the end of In the Mood.

 **Lardo** : AGAIN

 **Jack** : Maybe I’m busy afterall

 **Lardo** : JK. It’s totally fine if you sniffle. 

**Jack** : Okay, I’m leaving in five minutes. And I’ll swing by to pick you up.

 **Lardo** : Will you buy me some Mike and Ikes.

 **Jack** : Fine.

 **Lardo** : And a cherry icee?

 **Jack** : FINE. Okay, aweille. I’ll see you in an hour.

 **Lardo** : Thanks, Jack ❤

 **Jack:** :-)

 

**+++**

 

 **Lardo** : You ever wake up and wonder why bother with art? What the point in creating anything, anyway?

 **Jack** : Good morning to you too, sunshine.

 **Lardo** : I’m serious!

 **Jack** : I am too. It’s morning, isn’t it?

 **Lardo** : Why am I an art major?

 **Jack** : Is this a riddle? To get to the other side? Because youre not short enough to be an art minor? 

**Jack** : Bits says hi by the way. He’s in the kitchen and brought me my phone and is asking if I’m yelling at you about art again. 

**Lardo** : *waves* You’re not yelling.

 **Jack** : I know!

 **Jack** : You like to paint.

 **Lardo** : Yeah and?

 **Jack** : That’s why you’re an art major. You asked, remember?

 **Lardo** : My parents would be so much happier if I’d been a business major.

 **Jack** : Larissa Duan, CFO

 **Lardo** : Jack Zimmermann, GTFO

 **Jack** : Haha.

 **Lardo** : Anything important has already been painted before. We’re all just regurgitating the olds.

 **Jack** : But it hasn’t been done by you

 **Lardo** : And who am I?

 **Jack** : You know who you are. You’re someone who has something to say. You don’t need me to tell you this. You know this. You kick asses. Even I’m scared of you sometimes.

 **Lardo** : As you should be.

 **Jack** : Lardo, when have you ever known me to champion mediocrity?

 **Lardo** : Never.

 **Jack** : Have I ever tried to dissuade you from painting?

 **Lardo** : No.

 **Jack** : That’s because you’re good and you always continue to amaze me andthose around you.

 **Jack** : So, then pull yourself together, Lardo and go create some shit that’ll change the world will you?!

 **Lardo** : Jesus, ya pushy bastard. Anything else?

 **Jack** : Yeah, who spilled the beans my parents aren’t married?

 **Lardo** : Bwuahaha! Any other thing else?

 **Jack** : Yeah, text Bitty to please bring me some coffee.

 **Lardo** : LOL

 **Jack** : Whilst wearing those short shorts.

 **Lardo** : WHILST? Really Zimmermann?

 **Jack** : Short shorts!!

 **Lardo** : Thanks, Jack ❤

 **Jack:** :-)

**Author's Note:**

> aweille = basically Quebecois for hurry your ass up.
> 
> [In the Mood for Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iixUc63lfGc) trailer and [Happy Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0Dh6Jdc18c) trailer. <3
> 
> Thanks to doorstepdreams, a.k.a., [jack-manpain-zimmermann](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com/) for the prompt. She was the winner of my 2000th follower contest thingy, and has another prompt fulfillment coming her way.
> 
> Yep, there are typos and missing punctuation because it is texting, after all. I know, it's driving me bonkers but what can you do?
> 
> Come and holler at me over [on the Tumblrs](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP character belong to Ngozi.


End file.
